Our Beloved Other Selves
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: AoKise; — Sebuah peninggalan dari kehidupan yang lalu membawa dua orang yang terpisah untuk kembali disatukan oleh takdir. AoKise Week #7: AUs


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Jumlah** **kata**: 1.482 kata

**Summary**: Sebuah peninggalan dari kehidupan yang lalu membawa dua orang yang terpisah untuk kembali disatukan oleh takdir.

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. AU. Shota!AoKise. Fluff.

**Note**: Entri untuk AoKise Week hari ketujuh dengan prompt: AUs

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © そらと [soratomur2 Twitter]. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**Our Beloved Other Selves**

* * *

Pohon sakura itu berdiri tegap. Ia tidak terlihat kesepian walaupun sendirian di padang rumput yang luas. Batangnya yang kuat terlihat seperti punggung orang yang tegar. Musim semi ini, ia kembali menggugurkan bunganya. Helaian mahkota sakura berserakan di sekitar pohon tersebut. Warna merah mudanya terlihat cantik saat dimainkan angin.

Aomine Daiki kecil tidak sengaja sampai ke sini ketika tengah bermain. Karena terlalu asyik mengejar jangkrik, ia terpisah dari rombongan karyawisata taman kanak-kanaknya. Walaupun masih berusia lima tahun, ia tidak menangis karena tersesat—yah, sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar tersesat.

Tatapannya beredar ke sekelilingnya. Padangnya terasa begitu luas, seakan tanpa ujung. Aomine memikirkan gurunya, Hyuuga Junpei, yang pasti langsung marah-marah begitu ia kembali.

Lelah menghampiri anak berambut biru tua itu. Aomine duduk bersandar ke batang pohon sakura. Ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebelum berusaha kembali ke tempat teman-temannya.

"Aaah, anginnya enak sekali. Aku jadi malas," gumam Aomine, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak berbohong. Angin bertiup lembut seraya membawa guguran bunga sakura, menciptakan suasana sejuk dan damai.

Suasananya membuat Aomine nyaris tertidur, jika saja ia tidak tiba-tiba mendengar suara tangis. Ia tersentak kaget. Kadang sepupunya yang usil suka menceritakan cerita seram yang aneh-aneh, namun Aomine sebenarnya tidak takut.

Aomine memasang telinga dan mendengarkan sungguh-sungguh. Ia lalu sadar bahwa suara itu berada amat dekat.

"Di sisi lain pohon sakura?" gumamnya. Bocah lima tahun itu memutuskan tidak ada ruginya melihat. Kalaupun itu hantu, Aomine akan menghajarnya—ya, dia memang polos.

Saat Aomine berjalan perlahan untuk melihat ada apa di sisi lain pohon sakura, pemandangan yang menyambutnya membuatnya terkejut. Ada seorang anak kecil sedang duduk memeluk lutut dan menangis. Aomine tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Yang ia tahu adalah anak itu berambut pirang dan mungkin seumuran dengannya.

"Hei," panggil Aomine.

Anak itu mendongak dan menatap Aomine. Matanya sembab oleh air mata dan pipi serta hidungnya memerah. Walau begitu, Aomine akui anak itu terlihat manis. Ia nyaris mengira dia adalah wanita sebelum menyadari bahwa ia mengenakan seragam taman kanak-kanak untuk laki-laki.

"Kau kenapa menangis?" tanya Aomine.

Anak berambut pirang itu masih sesenggukan. "A-aku tersesat," jawabnya pelan.

"Oh, begitu," gumam Aomine singkat. Ia menunduk dan menepuk kepala si pirang. Ibu Aomine suka mengelus kepalanya jika ia sedang gelisah, karenanya Aomine juga mengaplikasikan hal yang sama. Hal itu sepertinya berhasil. Anak berambut pirang itu berhenti menangis.

Melihat hal ini, Aomine memutuskan untuk duduk di samping orang asing itu. Anak tadi hanya mengekori pergerakan Aomine tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Aku juga tersesat, kok. Kau jangan menangis. Menangis tidak akan membuatmu bertemu teman-teman, 'kan?" jelas Aomine.

Si bocah pirang tertegun mendengar perkataan anak asing yang baru ditemuinya itu. Ia menunduk sebelum mengiakan dengan bergumam, "Un…."

Aomine menoleh pada anak itu seraya mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum lebar. "Daiki!" serunya.

"Eh?" Anak itu menelengkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Namaku Daiki. Kalau namamu?" kata Aomine lagi.

Anak berambut pirang itu terdiam dan menunduk. Wajahnya merona merah muda. Pada akhirnya, ia menjawab pelan, "Ryouta. Kau bisa memanggilku Ryouta."

"Oke, salam kenal, Ryouta. Senang berkenalan denganmu," sahut Aomine sambil tersenyum lebih lebar.

Kise balas tersenyum dengan malu-malu. Rona merah merekah di pipinya, kias bunga sakura yang mekar dengan indahnya di atas mereka. Ia mengangguk dan berkata dengan lebih percaya diri dari sebelumnya, "Salam kenal juga, Daiki-_kun_."

Aomine tersenyum lebar. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke batang pohon sakura dan memejamkan mata. Sekali lagi, angin sepoi-sepoi memanjakannya.

"Um, Daiki-_kun_?" panggil Kise dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ya?" Aomine membuka mata dan menoleh pada Kise.

"Itu, uhm, apa … apa kita tidak pergi mencari jalan pulang?" tanya Kise lagi.

"Oh, itu. Tidak usah khawatir. Aku yakin rombonganku dan rombonganmu sedang main. Lagipula aku masih sedikit ingat jalan pulang." Aomine tersenyum menenangkan. "Sementara ini, nikmati saja lingkungannya. Jarang aku bisa menikmati suasana sedamai ini."

Pernyataan itu rupanya menarik minat Kise akan kehidupan Aomine. "Memangnya Daiki-kun berasal dari mana?" tanyanya.

"Aku dari Tokyo. Kau?"

"Kanagawa."

Aomine dan Kise diam untuk sementara waktu. Keduanya tidak terpikirkan topik lain untuk dibicarakan. Rasanya keadaan mulai canggung.

Kise menunduk dan bermain dengan sebuah bunga sakura yang jatuh ke tanah. Bulu matanya yang lentik mengerjap-ngerjap saat ia memperhatikan setiap detail bunga berwarna merah muda tersebut.

"Apa aku akan bertemu Kiyoshi-_sensei_, ya?" gumam Kise sendu.

Aomine melirik Kise. Ia meraih tangan si pirang dan menggenggamnya erat. Kise menoleh karena terkejut.

"Hei, jangan sedih begitu. Ada aku, 'kan? Ayo, kita pikirkan cara keluar dari sini," kata Aomine dengan bersemangat. Ia bangkit dan menarik Kise bersamanya.

Kise mengangguk pelan. Ia mengusap matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan mencoba tersenyum. Aomine tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Nah, begitu dong. Kau 'kan jadi lebih cantik kalau tersenyum."

"Terima kasih," jawab Kise lirih. Ia senang dengan pujian Aomine, walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa aneh karena disebut cantik.

Aomine berjalan di depan dan Kise mengikuti. Baru beberapa langkah, Kise memekik kaget. Aomine menoleh dengan cepat dan menangkap si pirang yang nyaris terjatuh itu.

"Aduh, ada sesuatu yang menyandungku," keluh Kise. Ia berterima kasih pada Aomine dan berdiri lagi.

Aomine dan Kise melihat sesuatu yang menyandung Kise hingga terjatuh. Sebuah benda keluar dari tanah. Diperhatikan lagi, itu terlihat seperti sebuah kotak kecil. Aomine dan Kise berpandangan. Keduanya lalu setuju untuk menggali dan melihat apa benda itu.

Di tangan Aomine kini terletak sebuah kotak kecil berwarna cokelat. Ia membersihkannya dari debu dan tanah yang menempel. Ia beradu pandang dengan Kise sebelum membuka isinya. Dua anak kecil itu melihat kumpulan foto dan kertas di dalamnya.

"Ini … apa?" gumam Aomine. Ia mengambil salah satu foto dan melihatnya bersama Kise.

Aomine dan Kise tersentak. Ada dua orang dewasa di foto itu. Wajahnya mirip dengan mereka. Dua orang itu tersenyum dan saling berpegangan tangan dengan bahagia. Aomine dan Kise kecil tidak mengerti maksudnya ini. Mereka membalik fotonya dan melihat tanggal diambilnya foto tersebut.

"Ini … sudah berapa puluh tahun lalu? Ini apa, sebenarnya?" tanya Aomine dengan kebingungan.

Kise terdiam. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan suara napas tertahan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Aomine.

"Um, aku tahu ini terdengar konyol, tapi," Kise berkata sebelum menoleh dengan ragu-ragu, "mungkinkah … ini adalah kita di kehidupan sebelumnya?"

Aomine memandang Kise dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Ia tidak menganggap Kise konyol. Sebenarnya, dengan pikiran anak-anaknya, ia menganggap bahwa itu mungkin saja. "Eeh, jadi kita itu seperti, ngg … inkarnasi mereka?"

Kise tertawa kecil. "Reinkarnasi, Daiki-_kun_," koreksinya.

Wajah Aomine memerah. Bukan hanya karena malu telah salah, namun karena senyum Kise terlihat begitu manis di matanya. Bagi Aomine, si pirang memiliki senyum yang dapat membuat orang lain merasa senang dan damai, seperti ibunya.

"Hei, ada surat di sini," ujar Kise. Ia menarik sebuah kertas yang warnanya mulai pudar. Tulisan-tulisan yang tidak Kise mengerti tertulis, memenuhi kertas itu.

Aomine mengerutkan kening. Ia tidak mengerti satu pun kanji yang tertulis di surat tersebut. Kise juga melihatnya, namun ia tidak mengerti.

"Hei, aku mengerti kanji ini. _Su_ … _ki_?" gumam Kise sebelum tersenyum lebar. "Ya, benar! _Suki_!"

"Berarti dua orang yang mirip kita ini saling mencintai?" tanya Aomine dengan ragu-ragu. Entah mengapa hal ini membuat wajahnya memerah.

Kise juga langsung merona. Ia mengalihkan wajah dengan canggung sebelum tersenyum malu-malu pada Aomine. "Kurasa begitu," ucapnya lembut.

Melihat itu, Aomine juga tersenyum lebar. Tubuhnya terasa hangat melihat senyum Kise yang manis itu.

"Hei, aku ada ide," ujar Aomine tiba-tiba. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah krayon dari sakunya dan mengambil kertas yang ada di kotak. "Bagaimana kalau kita juga menulis di sini?"

"Ide bagus!" Kise tersenyum lebar.

Kise memperhatikan Aomine menulis di halaman kosong kertas tersebut. Tulisan tangannya yang tertulis dalam _hiragana_ memang sedikit berantakan, namun terbaca.

_Daiki dan Ryouta, reinkarnasi dari kalian, pernah ada di sini bersama. Aku juga menyukai Ryouta._

Kise terlihat terkejut melihatnya. Aomine menggaruk kepalanya dengan salah tingkah. Anak berambut pirang itu pun tersenyum dan mengambil krayon tersebut dari tangan Aomine. Ia menuliskan suatu tambahan di kertas, melanjutkan tulisan Aomine.

_Ryouta juga menyukai Daiki._

Aomine terlihat kaget dan menoleh pada teman barunya dengan cepat. Kise tersenyum manis seraya tertawa kecil. Aomine lalu balas tersenyum lebar.

"Daiki! Jadi di situ kau! Aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana!"

"Ryouta, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aomine dan Kise menoleh. Ekspresi keduanya sangat bertolak belakang saat melihat dua orang dewasa berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Ah! Kiyoshi-_senseeeei_!" seru Kise. Ia melambai dan tertawa-tawa. Kiyoshi langsung menggendongnya dan ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Aomine sebal.

"Panggil aku _sensei_, anak nakal!" seru Hyuuga sebal sambil menjewer Aomine. Bocah itu langsung protes.

"Ayo, Ryouta. Kita harus pergi," ajak Kiyoshi.

Hyuuga menoleh pada Kiyoshi. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Kiyoshi. Aku juga pergi. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku mencari anak bandel ini," katanya.

Sang pria berambut cokelat mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ayo, Ryouta."

"Ah, tunggu, _sensei_! Ada yang harus kukatakan pada Daiki-kun," sela Kise. Ia pun lari ke arah Aomine.

"Daiki-_kun_, itu … selamat tinggal. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi," ujar Ryouta seraya tersenyum. Ia memberi Aomine sebuah kecupan di pipi sebelum berlari ke arah Kiyoshi. Ia melambai pada Aomine yang sedang berdiri tertegun.

_Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi._

Aomine tersenyum lembut. "Kupegang janji itu, Ryouta," bisiknya.

Saat itu, Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta kembali bertemu dan kembali terikat benang merah takdir, seperti yang terjadi di beberapa kehidupan mereka.

* * *

**[Day 7: AUs]**

**—The End.**

_#8: No matter how many lives they will ever experience, they will always be together._

* * *

**A/N**:

Shana di sini~ Hyaah, akhirnya kita sampai di penghujung AoKise Week tahun ini! Well, ada rasa senang, bangga dan sedih, sih. Senang karena OTP kita bersama ini bisa mendapat perhatian dari para shipper-nya selama seminggu ini. Bangga karena saya udah berhasil nulis empat belas fic untuk memenuhi keempat belas prompt AoKise Week. Sedih karena kita harus nunggu setahun lagi hingga ada AoKise Week yang lain.

Selain itu, saya cuma mau mengucapkan selamat pada Aomine dan Kise. Jalan mereka gak mulus. Plis, mereka masih remaja ketika ke-chuunibyou-an Aomine merusak segalanya. Lalu Kise harus selalu menahan perasaan ngeliat orang yang dikaguminya menjauh. Walau begitu, keduanya bertahan hingga sekarang. Saya salut sama mereka. Cinta mereka bisa mengetuk hati saya hingga sudah satu setengah tahun ini mereka jadi pair yang paling saya cintai di seluruh dunia.

Oke itu tadi terlalu cheesy. Well, semoga Anda dapat poinnya, sih. AoKise saling mencintai (BAGI SAYA LOH YA, SAYA TAU KOK MEREKA GAK "CANON" DAN MEREKA GAK MUNGKIN "CANON", SEBAGAIMANA PAIR LAIN JUGA KARENA INI BELUM GANTI GENRE JADI BL) dan ikatan mereka yang bikin saya ikut jatuh cinta sama mereka.

Yah, selain itu saya mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang baca. Terima kasih udah jadi shipper AoKise (minimal suka lah). Terima kasih udah mendukung AoKise. Terima kasih atas segala yang kalian berikan sama AoKise. Terima kasih sudah menemani saya sebagai salah satu penumpang kapal AoKise. Terima kasih sudah menerima saya setelah satu setengah tahun bercokol di fandom ini dan terus-menerus membanjiri archive AoKise dengan fanfic saya. Saya bangga akan apa yang saya buat, dan saya gak akan berhenti membuat fanfic AoKise untuk menunjukkan sebesar apa pengabdian saya sama pair indah yang satu ini.

Daripada saya mulai nangis (saya rada sensitif karena tadi abis nonton HTTYD 2 dan brokoro liat Hiccup [AND DAMN BOY, HICCUP LO KOK JADI IKEMEN SEKALI HAH PADAHAL BARU LIMA TAHUN DARI YANG HTTYD PERTAMA] nangis gara-gara … samting [awas spoiler]), saya udahi sampai sini. Seriously, semua yang saya tulis di sini gak bisa melambangkan betapa cintanya saya sama AoKise dan kalian, para shipper-nya yang setia mencintai mereka. :")

Soooo, this is it! Akhir dari rambling-an gaje saya. Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca. Favs and reviews are greatly appreciated~ See you in the next fic!

**061414 1124 —Shana Nakazawa**


End file.
